combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
M107CQ
Overview The M107CQ is a semi-auto sniper rifle introduced during the 11-25-09 Patch. It is unlocked at Captain I and costs 1400 GP for one day. This is the second one-hit-kill weapon that was introduced into Combat Arms, the first being the L96A1. The M107 and its variants were once the first and most dangerous rivals of the L9 series. Real-Life Usage The Barrett M107CQ is one of the few .50 caliber rifles in the world. The M107, an American-made rifle, was originally intended to be a long-distance anti-vehicle/armor sniper rifle. However, to increase portability in the field of battle, this variant had its barrel shortened, decreasing its effective range. Though that would seem to be a disadvantage, this gun is perfect for Combat Arms' smaller maps. The M107 and all its variants use a "floating barrel," meaning that the barrel does not actually touch any part of the rifle, except where it is connected to receiver. This greatly increases the ability of a user to consistently fire accurate shots, making it one of the most accurate rifles in the world. Currently used by U.S. military forces in Afghanistan and Iraq, this rifle is making its mark all over the world. In-Game Usage The M107CQ's scope provides two levels of magnification, allowing players to accurately pinpoint and take down targets at medium and long ranges. The scope on the M107 allows it to surpass the L96A1 in range and the first level of magnification is ideal for short range kills. However, the drawbacks of this gun in-game include its slow reload and fire rate, not to mention its hefty recoil. Its inaccuracy is also a problem, even if you stop moving half a second before shooting, it will stilll probably miss. The double-scope also poses a problem for quick scoping and even for regular scoping. The M107CQ family is usually preferred over the L96A1 family for its better accuracy and double-zoom scope, while the latter is preferred for its portability and more ease of use compared to the M107. Popularity The standard M107CQ is actually a rare weapon, due to its extreme high rank requirement and its lack of uniqueness compared to the rest of the series. However, the other M107 variants are very common. The M107CQ SE is one of the most popular items in the Black Market, and it is seen in action much more often than the original. However, many players don't notice the difference between the two guns. Variants *M107CQ Air Force (GP Rare variant) *M107CQ SE (NX Standard variant) *M107CQ SE Ghillie (NX Rare variant) Trivia *This weapon series is the first to incorporate dual-magnification in Combat Arms. *The Barrett M107 in real life does not have a dual-magnication system and has ten rounds instead of five but probably due to weapon balancing reasons, Combat Arms decreased it to five. *Unlike in real life the Barrett M107CQ in Combat Arms is actually a fully automatic sniper like the SR-25 or M39 EMR, but usually goes unnoticed due to its slow fire rate. *In real life there have been reports of this weapon cutting a man in half from a mile away. *Another "popular" .50 caliber sniper rifle exists in reality - the AS50, which is also semi-automatic. *This weapon can penetrate a thick beton wall, and still kill (and rip apart limbs). Despite this, it cannot one-shot Infected in Cabin Fever. *Curiously, nobody calls M107CQ users "semi noobs". *This gun is actually fully auto, but it has slow recoil recovery so it fires about as fast as an L96A1. *This is known by Barrett Firearms as the M82, while the military designated it M107, and has the popular nickname of the Barrett .50 cal. *The L96, the M107 CQs main rival, is also available in .50 BMG, though nexon has yet to release this version in Combat Arms. *Many people think that the accuracy in this gun is nerfed, but it has MORE accuracy than the Nx counterparts, and a bit less than it's powerful cousin, M107CQ Air Force. *The gun sway is larger when scoped in double zoom, while in single zoom there is hardly any sway at all. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Fully Auto Snipers Category:GP Common Category:GP Weapons Category:OHK Sniper Category:Items Category:M107CQ Series Category:Pseudo-Instant Kill